From Butterflies to Gravestones
by Zanni-Smile
Summary: Thirteen SoraRiku drabbles done for an lj challenge, each one hundred words, short and sweet.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, so please, no suing me. I only have two pennies, not even shiny pennies, which would not cover the lawyers' fees.

**Author's note:** Originally done for the 13drabbles community on lj. Any construtive criticism/comments would be greatly appreciated.

**#1 - Butterflies**

Riku was older, experienced, mature. Above his friends who were all a year younger. Or so he thought. Lately, the mere sight of Sora smiling sent shivers through his body, and he felt unable to do anything about it.

Sora was younger, naïve, oblivious. Cute, but ignorant about the more mature topics in life. Or so Riku thought. Sora loved watching Riku flustered, and did anything to make him blush.

Sora especially loved hearing Riku stutter through a love confession, and loved the butterflies that he knew were going through both their stomachs when he leaned up and kissed him.

**#2 - Groceries**

"I'm back," Riku called into the house as he went into the kitchen. He set the bags down, beginning to restock the shelves and fridge.

Sora entered the kitchen after Riku had put everything away. He said nothing, smiled impishly, reached for the new bottle of chocolate syrup in the cupboard, and began to exit the kitchen.

"Don't you need some ice cream to put that on?" Riku asked, eyebrow raised. That's what Sora had sent him out for in the first place.

"I wanted it for something else," Sora grinned, walking towards the bedroom. Riku gaped but quickly followed.

**#3 - Waves**

Good things about the ocean: crystalline waters and swimming with your best friend who also happens to be your lover who also happens to be a silver-haired sex-god.

Bad thing about the ocean: seeing the water droplets on his flawless skin and wanting to do naughty things to him, but not being able to because you are in public.

Solution: give in to the urge to bite along his collar bone, convince him that no one else would be under the docks, and start thinking of good reasons why both his and your swim trunks would wash up on shore.

**#4 - Mystery**

"Sora?" questioned Riku as his boyfriend snuggled up with him on the couch.

"What is it?" sighed Sora contentedly, shifting his head. His lips were almost touching Riku's, not full contact but he could feel the movements every time Riku spoke.

"Why," Riku started, but could not finish. He could find the words for what he wanted to ask, nor did he really know what it was he wanted, so that was what he settled for: "Why?"

"Because I love you," Sora murmured, nuzzling Riku's neck, "and you love me."

It could not have been that simple, yet it was.

**#5 - Board Games**

Riku was not the type of person who could brush off his mistakes. He had the tendency, although he would not admit it, to angst. Just a little.

So when Sora brought out a chessboard—yes, Sora could play chess, and actually quite well—Riku could not help but compare himself to the pawns.

Was he not a pawn during the past two years? Had he not been controlled by darkness? Had—

"Hey Ri-i-ku-u," Sora drawled, adding syllables to the name, "let's change the rules a bit. You lose a piece, you lose clothing. Strip-chess."

Riku was too distracted to angst anymore.

**#6 - Winter**

Winter on the islands brought nothing but rain and mud. They never got even a hint of anything frosty. What they got was confined to the house until the weather outside calmed.

By the seventy-eighth game of cards, Sora was bored, and Riku was going insane from being trapped with his best friend whom he happened to be in love with.

What does Riku do when being driven insane? He kisses his best friend.

What does Sora do when bored and trapped inside with his friend who just kissed him? He kisses him back, and no longer minds muddy winters.

**#7 - S****ensitive**

Ridges and bumps and lines and whirls. Sora ran the tips of his fingers over and back and across Riku's hand, memorizing each unique contour and every swordplay-earned callus.

The gentle, feather-light touches over the ticklish nerves sent jolts all the way to Riku's stomach. Sora lay his head on the elder boy's shoulder and entwined their hands, but continued to move his thumb in slow circles over Riku's palm.

Riku grasped Sora's free hand and reciprocated the motions.

True love can be found in more than a Hollywood-style embrace and kiss, and Sora constantly reminded Riku of that fact.

**#8 - Darkness**

Many a night Sora had woken to find Riku sitting alone on the trunk of the paopu tree, staring into the moonlit waters, listening to the ebb and flow of the waves.

Sora could see it in his eyes that Riku still had his doubts about where he belonged, whether he deserved to be in the light. The darkness would not retake Riku, Sora would make sure of it, but the doubt would be hard to erase.

Sora took a seat beside the elder boy, offering tender reassurance.

Together they were light and darkness, and together they would continue living.

**#9 - Quiet Time**

The first tendril's of dawn breached the horizon, lighting the sky in glowing blue. Riku breathed in the cool morning air, taking in the salty sweet scents that pervaded every part of the islands. For a few rare minutes, there was complete silence and perfect stillness.

This was Riku's daily ritual, and it never varied, until one pacific morning when a certain spiky-headed brunet plopped down next to Riku and lay his head on Riku's shoulder.

From then on, Sora joined Riku in the morning's silent contemplation. Unless he got bored, in which case he'd shove Riku into the water.

**#10 - Kittens**

"So why were chasing her?"

"She raided my house on a sugar high," answered Sora.

Both boys shuddered. Selphie's default setting was hyper, but on sugar, it was _Yaylet'srunandplayfluffybunniesjumpropeclosetyaoifangirl_.

"She found the pictures from Halloween when you were five and I was four, and she's been showing them to anyone she sees. Do you remember those pictures?"

"What's so bad about…?" Riku broke off as he remembered.

Far away, a girl in a yellow dress squeed over a picture of two boys—one brunet, one silver-haired—curled up together on a couch covered in candy wrappers and dressed in matching cat costumes.

**#11 - Train**

Azure eyes locked with sea green orbs as the two took opposite stances. Rush, strike, dodge, counter. Over and over and over. They have fought together so many times, sometimes enemies, better as allies. Now they have returned to where they started, sparring with wooden swords.

But things now are not the same as before. Both are stronger, and now both are equals. Both have seen things no one their age should see.

Both now know that they are each other's strongest support, stronger than any wooden swords. And they now know that they can never give each other up.

**#12 - Road Trip**

Sora and Riku had worked and suffered and even saved the world in order to get back to Destiny Islands. They were happy to be back with their old friends, and family, and their Secret Place. But…

It is possible to be happy yet not be content. Riku still felt a little out of place… anywhere, really. And while Sora loved his friends on the islands, he had friends on other worlds.

So when Riku suggested that they take a trip, just the two of them, just for a little while, Sora grinned and said, "Good. We're calling it Excalibur."

**#13 - Gravestone**

"We gather here today to honor the memory of Sora Hikari. Sora brought a smile to anyone who knew him. He was cheerful, bright, playful, and cute. We will never forget him," Riku said, reading the speech he had prepared.

Flowers were placed over the grave, and one by one the gathering dispersed until only Riku and another boy were left in front of the handmade gravestone.

"He was a really good pet," Sora sniffled. "Think there's a hamster heaven?"

"Sora is probably running on a giant, pearly wheel right now," Riku said, enveloping his own Sora in a hug.


End file.
